Coming Up On Top
by xD.Cullenx
Summary: They were bestfriends but she left him hanging to be with the "popular" kids. The same ones who loved to torment and bully him for their own amusement. Soon he will learn how to stand up for himself and the bullies wont see it coming.BXE eventually.OCC
1. Preface

**AN: Okay, so this is actually a repost of the Preface becuase I just not realized that I had posted the wrong one. Sorry, my mistake. But here is the _real_ one.**

**So this was just a story idea that I had came up with. I hope you all enjoy it and I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes that I may have.**

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure that this is not necessary considering that this **_**is**_** but I will put it anyways. Twilight does not belong to me but this plot on the other hand does. So please don't try to steal my work. Its hurtful and mean.**

* * *

><p><strong>Preface<strong>

Sometimes you think you know everything about a person. Their likes and dislikes, the type of music they enjoy listening to and what type of clothes they like to wear. Their hopes and fears in life and what they want to be when they grow up. You know all the things that make them laugh and jump for joy and the ones that really piss them off to the point where they want to punch a hole in the wall. You know all of their secrets, secrets they wouldn't tell _anybody. _Not a single soul, yet, they always seem to spill their heart out to you. You are the closest person to them and you _thought_ that always would be. You two would do anything for each other, and stay by each other's side through thick and thin because that's what best friends do. But then...

But then they change.

_She _changed.

_Isabella Swan _changed.

And I never saw it coming.

You see, Bella and I have been best friends ever since the second grade when she had moved to Forks to live with her dad, Chief Swan. I could tell right away that we had something in common. She was quiet, shy and an outcast just like me. No one would play with her just because little kids can be cruel like that. I remembered how she would sit alone at recess because no one wanted to play with her since she was the "new girl". That didn't matter to me though. It didn't matter that she was the new girl because she was sweet and kind and liked reading books as much as I did. So I became friends with her and from then on we were inseparable. Always sitting together in class and having sleep over's on the weekends. I finally had somebody and it felt fantastic.

For the rest of elementary school we were each others best friend and rock. We would stand up for each other when someone wanted to tease us, calling us "nerds" and what not, but it never got to us because we had each other. It was all that mattered to me and I thought it mattered to her too.

It was the same way during middle school, us being attached at the hip and handling everything and everybody that came our way. Most people thought we were dating which I wouldn't have minded at all. Bella was pretty, beautiful actually. She had these gorgeous chocolate colored eyes and wavy brown hair that flowed down her back. I sometimes wondered why she associated with me- the boy with the giant glasses, acne, and braces- when she could easily be considered one of the popular kids. Apparently she thought so too because it all changed in the eighth grade.

There was this group of kids, most would consider them to be popular but I thought they were just Class A assholes. This consisted of Emmet McCarthy, Rosalie and Jasper Hale, Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. One other person who hangs out with them is Alice Brandon but she was never an active participant in the teasing, she just stood by and watched. Every chance they got they would spend it tormenting us, but the only one they would get any type of physical with was me. Whether it was shoving me into a locker or tripping in the hallway but I was ok with that. I would rather they do it to me than to Bella. I would have done anything for her.

As the days of eight grade went on, I noticed that she was getting closer and closer to Rosalie and Jessica and spending less time with me. This had confused me to no end since these were the same girls who would talk about her non-stop. If it wasn't her hair then it was her clothes and if it wasn't her clothes then it was her shoes. But Bella said that she had a class with them and they gave her pointer on how to dress and do her make-up. She wouldn't hang out with me on some days just so she could go shopping with them. At first I though she just wanted some girl time and I was cool with that but I later noticed that she was starting to avoid me all together.

And that hurt badly.

She didn't sit with me at lunch anymore and stopped coming to my house after school to do homework. I noticed that after she had stopped talking to me that the teasing from the "popular" kids got worse. They became more physical with their teasing and Bella wouldn't do anything about it. She would just stand and watch. Then the standing and watching turned into laughing which turned into joining in on it. I didn't know who she was anymore and I didn't want to. She was becoming a monster, just like them.

I cried myself to sleep every night.

It went like this for the rest of middle school and when summer time came I couldn't be happier. I just wanted to forget all of this ever happened, I wanted to forget her. I was nobody to her even though we used to be best friends. She used to be everything to me.

My best friend.

My rock.

My first _love._

And she dumped me like I was a worthless piece of shit, hell, maybe I was.

When my first year of high school had started things had gotten worse. Bella was nothing like her old self at all. In fact, she was a cold and heartless bitch. From what it looked liked, she and Mike had gotten together over the summer and they took every chance they could to show it. They really put the meaning in PDA and every time it broke me down even more.

I stayed to myself most of the time. I talked to a few people but I would never really consider them to be friends. I had no friends. I guess people like me didn't deserve friends. I don't know why but it just felt that way, it had been for a long time.

The bullying had gotten worse too. Emmet had gained a whole lot of muscle over the summer which meant a whole lot of hell for me. He took it upon himself to punch me in the gut every chance he got and sometime Mike and Jasper would join in on the so called "fun". Still, all Isabella did was laugh and walk away on Mike's arm.

Luckily for me it was never more than that. They never really got too physical with me. Maybe they were too scared to and thought they would get caught, which would serve them right. They knew as much as I did that the hell they gave me was for no reason. Or maybe there was a reason and I was just blind to it because it would be really messed up if they just fucked with me for their own enjoyment. It would be much easier to accept the torment if I knew I had done something to deserve it.

My Mimi always told me that there is good in everybody, that you just have to look for it. Well, I looked for it and I only came to one conclusion. Mimi was fucking delusional. Maybe she was high when she told me that because there is nothing good about people who hurt others for their own amusement.

The rest of my freshman year went this way and I couldn't have been more relieved when summer came. For two months I didn't have to worry about bullies and ex-best friends. I was safe, happy, and free.

Then school had to start again, and this time it was worse. The teasing got worse, the remarks becoming more vulgar and hurtful every day. Sometimes Isabella would join and other times she would just laugh on the sidelines as always. The guys had become more physical too. Pushing me around as if I was some type of human ball and jamming into lockers. I couldn't even go to the bathroom without being bothered.

It was all becoming too much. I had tried to find ways to handle the pain in my own way but they were all failed attempts. Nothing I did seemed to work.

And then that one unfortunate day had changed everything. It pushed me over the edge and I had to leave that horrible school. I had to leave and never come back.

But I did come back. After a year of being homeschooled I came back to the place I considered to be my own personal hell.

_Nothing _was going to stop me this time.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was the preface. Please do not be afraid to review and tell me what you think. I need to know whether or not people like this story so I could update faster, or at all.<strong>


	2. Miss Me?

**AN: ATTENTION! Please go back and read the Preface because the one I had orginally posted was not the correct one, so I fixed it. Its different than the first one. **

**I also apologize for any grammar or speeling mistakes I may have.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight= Not Mine**

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sun shining brightly through my bedroom window. Usually that would irritate me and I would turn over and try to get more sleep, but not today. Today was the day I had been waiting for, after about a year of anticipation it had finally come.<p>

I was going back to Forks High School but this time it was going to be different. _I_ was different and everyone was going to see that.

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. As the water washed over my face I couldn't help but think what it would be like when I got back or how differently people would look at me. Better yet how differently _she_ would look at me.

Isabella Swan.

_Bitch._

I turned off the shower before getting out and wrapping a towel around my waist. I used another one to dry my hair with before walking out of the bathroom and into my closet. After drying off I slipped on a pair of briefs before putting on a pair of jeans that hung low, but not too low that it was falling off my ass. That shit just isn't cool. I threw on a shirt before making my way back to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

When I was finished I couldn't help but noticed how different I looked from last year. Gone was the scrawny short boy with a face full of acne, a mouth full of metal and glasses too big for his face. In his place was a man. I was taller now, over six feet standing. I had gotten my braces removed during the summer and my Mom let me trade in my glasses for contacts. I also had some muscle now. When I wasn't being home schooled I was down at the boxing club/gym in Port Angeles blowing off any pent up anger I had, which was a lot. As for the acne, that _Proactiv _shit actually does work.

I'm not one to be cocky, but _damn_ I looked good.

I run my hands through my hair, watching as it sticks up in different directions. I use to gel it down so it would do that but I have come to the conclusion that the whole "bed hair" look actually works for me.

I finished getting ready for school before I heard my cell phone ringingon my bedside table. I looked at the caller id and smirked.

"James? I'm shocked you're up so early. To what do I owe this wonderful surprise?" I said as I sit down on my bed.

"Shut up asshole," he replies and I chuckle. "I know you're going back to that shithole you call school today and I, being the good friend that I am, wanted to call and wish your ass good luck. So I hope you appreciate it fuckface."

I chuckled again because it seems that no matter how early it is in the day, James still has no filter. Usually I would get pissed off if someone talked to me that way but this is James. Ever since the first day I met him our relationship has been that way. He means no harm; it's just the way he is.

"Thanks man. I really do appreciate it." I said as I rub my eyes. He is one of the few people who I told about what my life was like at school before.

"No problem. Remember, if any one of those fuckers tries to mess with you don't be afraid to kick their asses. I'm not above fighting you know."

"Yeah I know. But I am. I'm not going to go there to pick fights. I just want them to know that they didn't bring me down, but made me stronger. I will only fight if needed for self defense. That's it."

I heard him sigh on the other end before he replied. "You're a better person than me E. Only God knows what _I _would do."

"Trust me, I would love to just walk right into that school and fuck them all up but I'm just going to keep my cool. That idiot Mike probably will try to start something so I might get some action today." I shrug my shoulders.

"I fucking hope so. Well, Ill let you go man, and like I said, good luck."

I quickly said goodbye to James before hanging up. I wasn't surprised that he had called to wish me good luck because even though he acts hardcore on the outside, on the inside he is soft a hell. Especially when it comes to the people he cares about.

I first met James down in Port Angeles at the boxing club/gym. I also met my other best friend, Jacob, there too. I was so caught up on trying to bulk up and gain some muscle that I tried to lift the heaviest weight I could find on the bench press. That didn't turn out too well. The second I got the weights into the air it came crashing down on my chest. James and Jacob over to help me from practically killing myself and the rest is history, as they say.

After we became friends I was either always in Port Angeles with James or in La Push with Jacob. I was never in Forks, I didn't want run into anyone I had went to school with. The whole year I was gone I practically avoided everybody.

I got off of the bed and put my car keys in my pocket before heading out of my room. When I made it downstairs I was hit went the scent of whatever my mom was cooking. I could practically feel my mouth watering; my Mom's cooking was the best.

When I made it into the kitchen I saw my mom at the stove and my 4-year-old sister Bree sitting at the kitchen table. I went over to give her a kiss on the cheek before doing the same to my Mom.

"Good morning Mom." I said before leaning on the counter next to her. She looked over at me and smiled brightly before continuing on with what she was doing.

"Good morning Edward! I see you're up early, sweetheart." She said as she poured some pancake batter into to pan.

"Uh yea," I scratched the back of my neck." I just wanted to get to school early, you know? Get my schedule and everything." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh, well that's good" she replied. We stood there quietly for a few seconds before she spoke again, her voice taking on a softer tone. "Maybe you'll see Bella."

I couldn't help but scoff. "Of course I'm going to see her. Forks only have one high school. There isn't any where else she could go."

My Mom huffed before flipping a pancake. "I know _that,_ Edward. I meant that maybe you'll have a class with her and you two could catch up."

"I highly doubt that. You know Bella and I haven't spoken in years. I'm pretty sure things will stay that way."

She finished putting that last of the pancakes on a plate before turning towards me, her eyes narrowed slightly. "I wonder why that is. You two use to be the best of friends, inseparable. Now it's like….. Like you don't even know each other. It's as if your friendship never existed."

"Well-"I mumbled, "That's high school for you. It happens all the time." I really wasn't in the mood to be talking about this. Isabella Swan has ruined a lot of things in my life but I absolutely refuse to let her ruin my morning. I knew my Mom meant well, she use to love Bella as if she were her own daughter. All she wanted to know was why she stopped coming around. I might tell her one day, but not now.

My Mom never replied to me. She just sighed before reaching to grab the plate of pancakes but I was quick to lightly push her hands out of the way and pick up the plate myself and carry it over to the table. I placed it down before serving my little sister- cutting hers into smaller pieces- before serving myself. When I took my first bite I swear my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

If there is one thing I would miss about being home schooled, it would have to be my Mom's cooking. School lunch can't even compete with it.

~OOOOOOOOO~

The feeling of my Ashton Martin gliding down the streets of Forks was nothing but phenomenal. It's the best feeling ever, besides sex. Usually I would drive around in my Volvo but I considered today to be a special occasion.

But as I got closer to the school, I couldn't help the familiar feelings that came over me. For a second I was that same Edward from a year ago. The one who dreaded coming to school everyday for fear of being teased and tormented. The same one who would hide out in the bathroom until the bell for 1st period would ring, just to avoid having to see _them._ I was the little insecure boy who was always unsure of himself and everything he did.

Once that second was over though, I was back to myself. I wasn't scared of Forks High School or the people in it. They all seemed pathetic to me now.

As I made my way into the parking I could practically the stares of all the people on me, which was expected. It's not everyday you see a flashy car like mine driving around town. When I parked my car I looked in my rearview mirror towards the courtyard knowing that _they_ would be there sitting at one of the picnic tables and sure enough, I was right. I could see the curious looks on all their faces, probably wondering who I was since the tinted windows kept them from seeing inside. They all probably thought I was some new guy, but then again, on a way I _was_.

I took a deep breath before grabbing my book bag from the passenger seat and exiting the car. As I made my towards the building I could feel the people staring again. Out of the corners of my eyes I could see the girls checking me out and smiling at me, or waving flirtatiously and batting their eyelashes. The guys on the other hand didn't seem so welcoming. By the looks on their faces I could tell they were probably sizing me up, checking out the competition and all that good stuff. _Whatever_.

Just as I as about to walk into the building I was stopped by a tiny person walking up to me and blocking my path, causing me to stop in the process. I looked down to see none other than Alice Brandon staring up at me with a smile so bright it made me glad that I had sunglasses on. Looking at her I saw that she still looked the same, small as hell and the same short, spiky black hair.

"Hi!" she said. Her voice was still the same too, high pitched. "I'm Alice Brandon! You must be new here." Was she serious? I knew I looked different but no so much that people wouldn't recognize me.

I smirked. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." I replied. I looked over to see the rest of her crew coming over to us and internally groaned. Talking to one of them was worse enough.

As I looked over all their faces I could see that they were all smiling at me as if we were old friends. Well, all of them except Rosalie but that was to be expected. She was a cold bitch, she didn't smile at anybody.

"Oh, and these are all my friends. That was is my boyfriend Jasper and his sister Rosalie. Then you have Emmet—he's Rosalie's boyfriend—Mike, Jessica, and Bella!" She went on to introduce them, as if I didn't already know who they were. The all welcomed me with warm smiles and handshakes. It's funny how fake they all are; bet they wouldn't be treating me like this if they knew who I was.

Looking over all them I could see that they all looked just about the same. The only thing different was that Emmet had grown more muscle and was a little taller. Jasper's hair had grown out a little and Mike just looked like even more of a douche.

I just gave them a fake smile because really, that's all I could do. I wasn't going to see "nice to meet you" or anything like that because it would be a total lie. This whole façade they had going on was total shit. I knew it and I'm pretty sure everyone else witnessing this knew it too. They know how cruel these people are, just like I do. The only difference is I had to experience it first hand.

All of a sudden I wasn't in the mood for playing nice and I was no longer smiling. They could act all they want but I wasn't going stand there and forget all the shit they've done.

"You guys are full of shit, you know that?" I couldn't stop the words form coming out my mouth, not that I wanted to any way. They all looked shocked, probably because what I said was so unexpected.

Rosalie was the first to compose herself and say something, _of course_. She crossed her arms over her chest a narrowed her eyes at me before speaking. "Excuse me? You just met us, asshole. You don't know anything about us—"

"Trust me, I know you." I said, cutting off what she was about to say before looking her in the eye. "I also know that this whole 'welcome to the school' thing you have going on right now is fake as hell. It's all bullshit." I glared at her. I wasn't going to back down. Rosalie Hale doesn't faze me like she use to. She was about to say something but Bella stopped her from doing so.

"And who the hell are you?" she said as she walked right up to me, her face scrunched up in anger as she glared at me. She wasn't as short as Alice but she was still short enough that I had to look down at her. "You're the one who's full of shit! At least we gave off a good impression and were _nice_, unlike you who goes around judging people you just met and know nothing about!" she was close to shouting now, we even had a small crowd gathered around us.

I couldn't help but chuckle at her which seemed to only fuel her anger. Oh-fucking- well. I gave her my best smile; you know which one I'm talking about, the one that makes the girls weak at the knees. I then grabbed her small delicate hand in mine before placing a light kiss on it, all the while keeping my eyes on hers. All the anger the anger that she was feeling seemed to have melted away and she smiled slightly and blushed, she seemed so vulnerable.

I had her right where I wanted her.

"Don't tell me you forgot about me Bella." I said making sure my voice was smooth and alluring. She was still blushing but had a confused look on her face. And then I replaced my smile with a sneer instead and squeezed her hand a little tighter than I usually would. "Well then, let me refresh your memory. My name is Edward Cullen. Miss me?"

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is. Please dont be afraid to review. I really want to know if anybody is even reading this story becuase if thats the case then... really no point in me writing it.<strong>


End file.
